I Can't Fight This Feeling
by ResDes2
Summary: Puck has begun starting to feel feelings. Shocker, right? Anyway, hot slash. No likey, no ready. Comment PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**I sort of gave up on my previous stories for Puck and Finn. BTW the couple name is Fuck. Yes!!! Just shows how much it actually works!**

**I Can't Fight This Feeling**

**Chapter 1**

**Puck**

It happened after a practice. Not the actual act. Just the, you know, beginning. What started it all off.

It was sort of like the idea sparked the rest. Not an idea really, more like a whim. A small whim. A thought of trying something new. But more than that. It felt like it, at least.

It was a spur of the moment thing. Started randomly. I had no idea what caused it. It sort of just...happened. No sort of external stimulus. Just...a thought popping into the head. Who knew this would raise such problems?

I was already pretty much naked. All I had on was a pair of black boxers. My tanned muscles were being displayed out there in the open. I know everyone wants a piece of me, and who could blame them?

Finn was blathering on about something. I love the guy and he's my best friend, but he's known to talk about really stupid stuff. And to sing a lot. God does he sing. He can get very annoying.

Anyway, I was trying to ignore his comments on whatever the hell is subject was, when the movement of him taking his practice jersey off attracts my attention in my peripheral vision. I couldn't help it. It there's movement out there, I must find out what it is. It's been implanted into my genes or something.

So I look over and see Finn shirtless. I had never noticed this before, but he has a really nice body. I always thought it was a little scrawny, a bit too much for football, but then this moment he takes his shirt off and I actually notice the muscles.

In fact, his entire stomach is a sea of little bumps and waves of abs. Not as completely defined as some, but still pretty defined. And then some parts his bones were very prominent. His ribs stuck out a little and his chest had a little bit of bumpage from the large bone there, but it still looked good. Slightly underfed, but he pulled it off.

Then he threw his head back and moaned, continuing to talk about some stupid thing that he would not shut up about. I noticed the many tendons in his neck that looked nice and the large Adam's apple that I stared at for a bit. The thing was so intriguing. Both disgusting looking and handsome at the same time.

And he pulls his head back and I begin to understand why so many girls think his face is cute...

I immediately catch myself and think to myself, "Did I just say Finn was cute?"

I felt so confused. I had never felt this before. Never even thought of it. Then all of a sudden, I'm starting to get aroused by Finn's shirtless and sweaty body.

I can't understand why, but all I know is that I want Finn's body. And I get what I want.

So I ask Finn, "Hey Finn, you wanna come over to my place?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the other chapter was short. This one will most likely be longer, and hotter!!! Yus.**

**Chapter 2**

**Finn**

I was hanging out at Puck's house when it happened. Completely out of the blue. Fuckin' Puck. Why did he have to do that?

We were having such a good time, things were peaceful and great and amazing and life was good.

And then he says this:

"You wanna make out?"

My natural response was: "What the fuck?"

"You heard me."

"Why the fuck would we do that?" I asked. I tend to cuss a lot more when under a deal of stress or confused or slightly scared.

"It would be fun."

"What?"

"Look, you know I always get what I want, so what's the point of even arguing?" he asked. He did have a very valid point there.

He moved in closer, just inches from my face. I felt like I was cornered. There was no way out of it. I couldn't think fast on my feet. Everything was going great when out of the blue Puck pulls a fast ball on me and now his face is too close for comfort.

I don't know what to say to him. I really want to tell him to back the fuck off and to get out of my face, but for some reason, I cannot. I don't know if it's fear or curiosity, but for some reason I give in and say, "Okay."

Suddenly I was pushed onto my back with a large Puck lying on top of me. His lips had immediately begun to attack mine.

The first thing I noticed about this was the weight. Puck was crushing me. Then I noticed the warmth. Puck had radiated such warmth from his lips. It seemed so odd, but slightly pleasant.

I wanted to push him off me and to tell him to stop. I began to realize what was going on. The seriousness of the situation was registering in my head.

But instead I grabbed the back of his head and rubbed my hand against the soft stretch of hair going over his head. I always thought it was stupid and annoying, but I actually liked it now. And I had no idea his hair was so soft.

In fact, his entire body was soft. I always thought of him as this cold, muscled body, and nothing more. But now I felt the warmth, the spirit that filled him. And his kisses felt slightly magical. As if he was restraining himself. He wanted to keep this moment for a while.

I tell my hands to push him off, but instead they go to the base of his shirt and pulls it off over his head. He dived in deeper, closening the kiss. His skin was touching mine and he felt so good. And his body looked so good. I never thought I would like his ripped body before, but his large muscles have this sort of soothing effect. They're hot, yes, but they're also powerful.

As he moved closer, I felt so confined, sort of. His entire body engulfed me, as did his bed. I sunk into his bed, and I imagined his body, moving slowly downward, just him in tight jeans.

And then I felt the bulge in his pants rub against the one I had in mine that I did not know about.

This caused some sort of reaction in me. I don't know what I was doing or where this was going to lead to, but suddenly, I was on top, looking into Puck's big brown eyes and wondering when Puck got so beautiful, romantic, and hot.

He pulled off my shirt and stares at the newly naked skin as he asks, "Wasn't this a good idea?"

"I don't know," I answered. "I'm still not entirely sure."

Something about his skin and his voice and his body and his presence caused me to do this. I was over the edge. I was hard, confused, and wanting more. Something snapped. I pulled the trigger too early.

I began to ride my premature orgasm into my jeans on Puck's thigh.

I fell on top of him, feeling tired, dirty, sticky, and ashamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not many ppl have been reading this story, but I don't really care. I think this story could be RLY good. I just really want you guys to comment more.**

**Chapter 3**

**Puck**

I dropped my head onto the pillow after such an anti-climactic make-out session. Finn fell on top of me, his face squishing my face.

I felt sort of peeved. This was supposed to be my moment. It was supposed to feel good. Finn was _not_ supposed to come that early.

And then I looked up at Finn's face, flushed and sweaty, and I asked myself, "What the hell am I doing here?"

I realized, I'm this hunk. Everyone wants me. I'm a sex god. Why am I fucking Finn?

I know Finn is hot and all, but I could probably do better.

And by better, I mean a girl.

I mean, seriously. Finn? I was confusing my best friend and my lover. I could never love Finn. He's the best-friend type. Not the person you may spend the rest of your life with.

I may be this hard punk badass, but I think about my future, too. Rock 'n' Rollers can fall in love too.

But looking up at Finn's confused face, that's not a face I could love.

I could do a whole lot better.

I think the thing that really set me off was the premature set-off. If I wanted a guy, I could at least get one who waits to come at least until after we get naked. But preferably after penetration and several minutes of passionate fucking.

Passionate fucking...that sounds good. Not too soft, but not too hard. Perfect for me.

Sure Finn is sexy, but really? I could get Zac Efron if I wanted to. Or Edward Cullen.

But like I would want him. He's so desperate for a gay fucking it's almost sad. It's pretty much obvious to everyone except for Bella. Especially obvious to Jacob, who would fuck Edward's brains out.

Seriously? I'm thinking about Twilight? Have I become that gay? That's sad. That's really sad.

No, I could get a real guy. Or girl. Preferably a girl. I think. I don't know. Who the fuck cares anymore? Sexuality is sexuality, just have fun.

But I can't have fun who gets excited from making out. It's hot, but I'm not going to come from someone else's tongue in my mouth and his hot, rugged body against mine.

No, this sort of needs to end. Now.

**All right. So you think the Fuck is ending now. Well, we just see. Sorry for possibly ruining that for you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, someone has commented on the previous chapter, so here is the next one. Yeah, the chaps are short, and this one will be as well. Don't care. BTW there may be some het down the line. Depends on what my people want. **

**Chapter 4**

**Finn**

Things seemed so peaceful. Everything was fine. Dandy and fine.

Ok, not exactly dandy and fine. Bordering on terrible to be more precise.

I had finished too early. Crossed the finish line way before the race even began.

Right into my favorite pair of jeans.

But still, things were going so smooth, I thought that Puck wouldn't care. Life felt sort of good. I thought he could forget it.

And then he says, "Yeah, this isn't going to work out."

I felt more confused than I had before. I thought I was starting to make sense again. I thought the world was actually fine.

And then he says, "You should go."

And I ask why and he answers, "This...it's just won't work."

And I try to understand, and he says, "Just...I'm sorry."

So I stand up and put my shirt on and walk out, mumbling. I walk out slowly, feeling ashamed and confused and trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

I mutter but and he replies, "I think you know why."

I go outside to my car and start to drive home. I move my legs and I can feel the shame feel sticky between my legs. And dry up.

And make me feel gross.

Why did I even do it? Why did I even like it? What is it about Puck that makes him so intoxicating?

There is no real reason to be gay, so why do I want Puck?

I try to wrap my head around it, but just can't do it. It's unfair.

I just don't get it.

So why? Why do I want Puck?

Fuck life.

**Yeah, that's life. You don't like? Don't care. Punk. Be happy with what you get. Sex times to come soon. Hopefull het. There are actual het pairs I like in this show.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't care. Het times. Fun het times. Yes.**

**Chapter 5**

**Rachel (Yes, Rachel)**

Puck and I were just working on homework. That's all. Very innocent. Everything was fine. Just fine. Yes, everything was cleaner than a church.

We even sat away from each other.

We barely even talked.

Nothing to be worried about. Promise.

And then I asked, "What's the answer to number four?" From this moment, you could tell the sexual tension was there. I didn't really want to know. I knew the answer. I just wanted to talk to Puck. There's just something about him that's so enticing. I completely forgot about Finn at this moment. He didn't matter. All that really mattered was Puck was in my room and he was talking to me. I never in my life expected this to happen ever, and here it was.

And then he answered with, "I don't know. You wanna fuck?"

I of course answered, "Sure," without even thinking about it. As if it was completely normal. As if it was harmless.

So he came over to my bed and grabbed the small of my back as he gently kissed my lips. Then he slowly pushed me down and began to crawl on top of me.

I felt as if I was in a prison of his giant muscles.

And I loved it.

It was invigorating. I never thought he could be so extremely gentle. I always thought he would have been rough and harsh, which I'm sort of hoping for, but he was being so easy and soft. He was like a cuddly teddy bear. With giant arms. And a chest to drool over.

He's hot, OK?

And then he began to pull my yellow sweatshirt off that I love and the undershirt and started grasping my breast and I never felt more alive. Why haven't I done this before?

I take off his shirt and he reattaches his lips to mine. His tongue delves into my mouth as he gently rubs himself on me. His hands begin to grope my breasts. It's fantastic. I never thought a guy fondling my boobs would be so enticing.

He begins to take off my bra as he kisses my neck passionately. I know he's done this before, he's too good at it not to, but I don't really care. I'm not really thinking about all the girls he's most likely fucked with that cock nestled in his jeans, but I don't care at that moment. He is undressing me and this is hot.

He slowly takes my bra off and begins to massage my cleavage even more. God, he's good. How can he make touching my boobs hot for me? It's crazy, I know, but I can't seem to explain it.

His hands move south and he slowly pulls down my skirt. He put his hand into his pocket and takes out a condom.

Did he know this was going to happen? The cheeky bastard.

He teasingly pulled down my frilly underwear. That was my favorite underwear too. I'm so glad I wore them today.

I can hear him unbuckle and unbutton and unzip his tight jeans. I don't look down because I feel as if that is rude. And I don't know if I want to see it. And me. Naked. It makes it too real.

I wait as he wraps the condom over his cock. I'm glad he's wearing protection.

He holds me down as if bracing for impact and stares me in the eyes. I can't help but stare back. His dark brown eyes against his dark complexion. It's...so enticing.

And then...I feel it make contact for the first time. He sort of rubs it against the lips and then slowly begin to insert.

So that's what it's like to have a cock up in there.

And from what I can tell, it's a pretty big one. And hard.

It hurts a little bit. It hurts, but it's a hurt I can handle. I know it'll go away.

And it's good that Puck is being gentle. He's not fucking my brains out. He's just slowly inserting it, getting both of us ready for what may or not happen later.

He stares into my eyes as he moans softly to himself. I feel good. Of course I feel as if I'm jabbed with a blunt rod in a way I've never been jabbed before, an inside jabbing that hurts but feels good.

I don't know if I look sexy. I'm really hoping I do. I know my hair's a mess, but Puck's still here and he's still being gentle.

And then I start getting used to it. And I start liking it more. And Puck begins to go faster.

I grab the back of his head and kiss him hard on the mouth. He starts thrusting harder.

I grab his round ass and moan loudly. Fuck is he good.

He is starting to become the beast I normally associate with him. A rough, wild beast.

My head begins to smack the top of the bed. It's hurting a little, but I'm liking it.

I'm really liking it.

His muscles bulge as he goes faster. His pace quickens and becomes irregular. I don't understand what's going on, but I like it.

I feel a heat hit my cheeks. I can feel the blood flow quickly under my skin. Something is beginning to take over.

I grab his ass again and squeeze.

Something hits me and suddenly I'm feeling so much pleasure it hurts.

I have to break the kiss in order to yell. It's overwhelming.

Puck grunts and thrusts even harder. He moans loudly in sync with my moans and he suddenly changes to quick bursts and jabs.

He holds me closer as he rides out what I can only guess is his orgasm.

He lets go and I lie back.

Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well the writing's sort of short and not too long, but people read it. So here is some more of mah story.**

**Chapter 6**

**Puck**

There. It's over and done with. I've fucked yet another girl. And I feel fine.

Well, I feel sort of weird, actually.

I fall over to the side and gasp, trying to retain my breath. When I fuck, I fuck. And I fuck hard.

So now I'm exhausted. And trying to figure out why I did it.

Sure, Rachel is a hot Jew and all, but...why?

Why do I have to go and fuck Rachel? Is my sexuality on the line?

Why do I care about sexuality?

It's all stupid Finn's fault. I can't get him out of my head.

I need to stop thinking about him. And his cute face. And muscled body. And...

I need to stop right now. Seriously.

I just fucked Rachel.

Oh God, what do you think this is going to mean to her? Is she going to be clingy?

"That was...that was fantastic Puck," Rachel claimed.

"Yeah...that was pretty good," I said back.

Does she think we're going out? I'm still trying to figure myself out. This is why I fucked her. And I'm still just as confused.

If this is what life is going to be like for the rest of it, then I'll be so pissed.

Fucking life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ooh. Going back to my Glee fic. Yay! I am very happy about this! Glee!!!!**

**Chapter 7**

**Finn**

_White room. Hazy. Unclear._

_Nothing is around. Blank slate._

_All I see is skin. Tanned skin. Beautifully perfect skin. Flawless skin._

_Skin wrapped around muscles. Tight skin. Large muscles._

_Big muscle. Pumping muscle. Sinewy. Strong. Overpowering. _

_Moving muscles. Flexing as the sinewy body moves like an ocean. Bulging muscle._

_It takes over. It's all I see. _

_I can smell it. Smell the skin and the muscle. And it smells like sweat. _

_Good sweat. Protective sweat. Manly sweat. _

_The body continues to move. The muscles react. The arms sway in a very precise manner. No wrong moves. _

_Hair. Black hair. Short black hair. _

_Hair, that if it were longer, would flow. But it's not. It's just soft now. _

_I can smell it. It smells like..._

_Johnson's Baby Shampoo._

_A homesy smell. A great smell. A smell of comfort. And love. And admiration. _

_Fruity, yet minty, yet soapy. _

_All combined. The best of all worlds. _

_Large muscle. That moves as smoothly as the skin wrapped around it. _

_It's all so great._

_I want to take it in. Touch it. Touch this moving statue of a Jewish Adonis. _

_I want it to touch me. _

_To love me. _

_To hold me. _

_To fuck me. _

_A naked Puck does jumping jacks in slow motion. _

_His chest bulging. His arms straining. His abs tight. His legs stretched out. Those hunky legs covered in the perfect amount of hair. _

_A naked Puck does sit ups._

_His muscles push him harder. Sweat silently rolls down his body as muted grunts escape his mouth as he reaches the top. Like he has reached climax. The same intensity, at least._

_A naked Puck does pushups. _

_His arms strain still. His back arches, yet it is completely flat. A hill rises from his large shoulders. A mound that is his ass sticks up, not because he does not have the right form, his form is perfect, but that his ass is so toned that it just rises like that. The strands of his leg muscles shoot out. _

_A naked Puck stands there naked and I bask in his beauty. _

I wake up in my bed, my head to the side, my neck hurting badly, saliva running down my cheek, my stomach lying down, and my cock extremely hard and rubbing against the mattress.

I think it's time to face the facts.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been a while since I wrote. Maybe not so long since I've put something up, but a while since I've written, for me. Anyway, thought popped into my head. Story. Sort of from reading another person's story. Not really. Sort of. Don't sue. Please. Anyway. Another repetitive scenario. Yay. Hot anyway. Woohoo. **

**Chapter 8**

**Puck**

Another shower after practice. Same routine as always.

Turn on.

Take soap.

Pour into hands.

Lather.

Rinse.

This monotonous motion is soothing almost. After grueling practice that is tiring both mentally and physically, it is nice under the hot water to do the same simple movement. Carressing the self.

I get off on my own body. I know I'm sexy. And I feel fine about it.

My hands rub over my chest. Cleaning the sweat off of my drenched skin. Making it silky again. So smooth. Velvet over marble muscle. Pretty. Sexy. Erotic.

The hot water and the repetitiveness makes my brain think in short outbursts. Nothingness. Calm. Clarity. Brief Nirvana. That's what it is.

Fingers gently over the skin. Feeling tight abs. Touching bulging chest. Squeezing tight ass.

Thank you sports.

Sweet smell of something hits the nose. Fruity almost. Sweet. Tart. The smell of sex. Passionate. Crazed.

Hands lather crotch. Make it clean. Fresh. Grab flaccid member. Gently rub up and down. Getting hot. Aroused. Blood beginning to rush. Cock beginning to harden.

Enter Finn. Pull away immediately. Moment is ruined.

Takes shower directly next to me. What the hell? Does he not remember? Is this not awkward? Why?

I don't want anything to happen. Really. Can't let it.

Don't want to gawk. Especially not stare. Was my best friend. This cannot be. I don't want him that way. Fluke. I know who I like. Don't like Finn. Not at all. Yes I do. NO.

Start to wash my hair. Not watch water streak down Finn's naked body.

Lather strip of hair.

Rinse. Spike it.

Finn turns to me. Asks to borrow soap. His entire body is turned. Obliques flex. Stomach stretched. Arm out. Bicep flashing. Smile winning. Eyes twinkling. Junk dangling.

I hand him the soap.

Stand in shower. Pretend to wash self. Stay for show.

Lathers soap over sexy body. No, not sexy. Damnit. Shut up, libido. No like Finn. I can like any guy, but I can't like Finn. World beginning to lose sense. Lines beginning to blur. Things changing into one shade of grey. No sense. Existential.

I feel sick. Dirty. Not for liking Finn. Well, yes, but more deep answer. Not supposed to. Life cracking at seams. Why?

Grabs his dick. Washes. I stifle a moan. Watch. Feel tenderness. What the hell? Towards Finn? Stop this. Think clearly. Stop thinking in such a broken manner. Be sensible. Have reason. Speak clearly. And fluidly. Fuck. Getitng pissed. Want to end. The tension. Want to stare forever. Have hin for myself. Something to touch. Play with. Maybe even love. Maybe.

He turns to me. Asks, "Dude, do you have a boner?"

Look down. Shit. Like a rocket at blastoff. Fullsail. Strongest hard-on of my life.

Turn away. Feel it flap up and down. Shit. Entire embarrassment there. All my shame out in the open. And flaunting itself. Why?

Something grabs my arm and turns me around quickly. I feel lips suddenly clash onto mine as soon as I am turned around. All thinking goes blank.

I feel a cock push against mine. I try to think clearly.

Oh, so this is happening again, now, is it?

Think I'll trust you again? Trying to redeem yourself to me?

My hands grasp the small of his back and pull our two special areas closer. Damnit, you win this round, Finn.

"Damnit, I've wanted you so badly since the last time," Finn says into the kiss.

I can't think of anything to say.

"I couldn't stop thinking about your body, Puck."

Blank.

"You got me so horny."

Fuck.

"I want you so bad. Fuck me."

Could you please stop pressing your large, hard cock onto mine so I can think straight?

He kisses me again and the moment passes to talk. Fucker.

His kisses move downward. Onto my neck. On my chest. Down my stomach. I get tickled and half laugh half moan.

He gets down onto his knees and takes my dick in his hands. Then his mouth.

He starts sucking me off. And it's really good head. Fuck, where did Finn learn how to do this?

He grabs my ass and takes the whole thing in his mouth. He gags and I spasm.

He can do wonders with his tongue.

He speeds up, but keeps the same pressure and suction.

I pant and mutter and groan as he jerks the wet organ and sucks it at the same time.

Fuck it.

My fingers lace in his hair and I come into his mouth. He swallows.

Bravo, Finn. That was a lot of jizz.

He finishes up and cleans down there. Gets up. Asks, "How was it?"

I cannot respond. I just walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been a while, I know. I didn't even think I was gonna continue with this story, but here I go. Here it is. All of it. In it's glory. Uh huh. Let's get this back off the ground. **

**Chapter 9**

**Finn**

I still can't believe it happened. In the locker room. No, it didn't happen.

Wait. It did.

I did it. I started to show my love to Puck.

The love I learned about a week ago.

But it's still there. Dear God, it was beautiful. I have no regrets for what I did. It was actually petter than I expected. Sublime, even.

Just everything about that moment was perfect. His soft skin. Those luscious eyes. That chiseled body. Like a teddy bear: soft, yet rough. His mouth and his tongue running through my mouth. His sweet saliva. His sweet scent of his soap. His soft hair flowing shortly through my fingers. His arms wrapping around me, his biceps flexing against my body as he did so. His abs flexing, trying to contain himself. His treasure trail, tickling my forehead as I went deep. His large chest, sticking out beautifully so that I can barely see his gaping mouth. His leg muscles, tense as I held on and so firm. And his cock. Long and hard and thick. Perfectly straight, but pointed slightly up. Consistent thickness without with the perfect amount of vein.

All in all, perfect.

So what if he ran off? He doesn't know what he wants yet. But you know what? That's fine with me. As long as it's going somewhere.

Now when he walks the hallways, I can feel the tingling sensation in my crotch as I imagine him spilling his seed into my mouth. The sound he made. Underneath his shirt, I can imagine his chest flexing again. I gawk at the wrinkles in his shirt, made by the empty space that was made by his amazing chest sticking out.

He looks away. It's adorable. For once, instead of intimidating, he is the one intimidated. I've got him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Puck**

I can't get the moment out of my head. It plays over and over again. It happened. Oh God, it happened. No, wait, yes.

Why did I do it? Am I gay? Do I want Finn? I can be fine with gay, but Finn?

We've already gone over this.

I'm having dreams, man. Dreams. Dudes don't have these dreams.

It's all, soft lighting and shit. And it's not really dreams. There aren't robots or ninjas or fighting lesbians with large boobs.

No, it's just Finn. Fucking Finn.

He sits there and he's supposed to look gawky. I mean, he's a giant. He's tall and awkward and shit, but not now. He sits there with this grace that I wish he had in football. No, he just looks into my eyes. His beautiful eyes. Brown eyes that seem both shallow and deep. Flying fuck, they're pretty. With his soft eyelashes and weirdly beautiful eyebrows.

And his arching nose, smooth and soft, but rigid. And his jawline. And chin. Masculine. . Gorgeous? With his Adam's apple. It sticks out...but I like it. It looks handsome. And...what the fuck is wrong with me?

And his stubble. The tiniest bit of dark brown stubble. Not fuzz. Hard, rough, sharp stubble. I want to graze my lips over it. I don't know why, I just have the sudden urge to. Does anyone know anyway? And his hair. Black and brown and soft and curly and a mess. A beautiful chaos. Sticking out in some place, mainly the front. I want to pat it down.

While I kiss his lips. Thos pink, soft, lips. Oh God. Those lips. I want to touch them with mine. Carress them. Be near them. Those fucking lips. Kissing mine. Turning into a smile. Smiling at me. The soft light shines on his smiling face in love with me. His lips rubbing against my cock.

My cock. Stuffed into his mouth. Coming. Coming.

Coming. In my bed. Sticky sheets. What the hell? I've never had this happen before. I've never jammed the bed. Never woken up to the sheets embarrasingly stuck to my thighs, the blood rushing from both heads.

Finn, what are you doing to me?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Finn**

I sat in front of the computer doing what any normal boy would do when noone else is in the house: look at porn.

I usually switch off on what to watch, but that day I was really in the mood for gay porn. I had been for the past could of days. When I had started watching it.

Puck had done something to me. And I sort of liked it.

I watched in awe as the guy slammed his nine inch dick into the other guy's wanting hole. Sweat dripping. Muscles tensing. It was all too sublime. I had a massive hard on.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, so I went to go answer it, a large erection in my pants.

To my surprise, Puck was standing awkwardly on the other side.

"I wanna talk about..." he started, but then stopped.

"The blowjob?"

"Yeah..."

"Come in." I let him come in and he immediately walked up to my room and sat on my bed.

"I feel...weird about what we did," he said to my floor.

"Normal response...I think. You're the first person I've ever sucked off."

"I don't know how to react to this."

"How do you feel I ask?"

He jumps up out of the bed and grabs me close, his lips extremely close to mine. "I want to kiss you so badly, but my body won't let me."

I can feel my body stop. All functions stop. My heart, my stomach, my kidneys, my brain, my soul. It all stops.

I know there's only one way to get him to keep going, and I need to use it. I need to start again. "Dude, that sounds a little gay."

"Fuck it, you're right. I can't turn into this little wuss." He grabbed me again and threw me onto the bed. He jumped on top of me and I could feel his hot chest push against mine.

"I have such a hard-on right now," he tries to whisper sexually. And for some odd reason, I get even more turned on.

We rip at each other's clothings, trying to take them off as soon as possible. I grab him closely and attach my fingers to the curve of his back. His muscles attack my muscles.

He slips my jeans off so that I am completely naked. He grabs my cock and starts rubbing quickly. I can't help but moan. The only person to have touched my dick this nicely was me. And I've never been this amazing. Nothing has jacked me off so nicely.

I can feel my ass strain and my legs flex. I push into his fist while he pushes into the kiss. It's intense. My dick is on fire almost with this ticklish sensation that is more than erotic. It's sublime.

He kisses harder as he feels me getting close to orgasm. Suddenly, it's all over and I spill all over my stomach.

Fuck. He's gonna leave again.

But...

"Now, that we've rubbed the easy one out," he says to me while throwing me a towel, "things can be a whole lot more productive."

"You're not gonna leave me this time?" I ask.

"Fuck no. I did this on purpose. I always jerk off before a rendezvous with a female caller." I've never heard Puck use such sophisticated language. "I like to sound more French with sex. They knew they're stuff. Like menage-a-trois."

He flips over while I clean the white liquid off of myself. He takes off his jeans (no underwear, of course), and says, "Now, me."

I, in a sudden flash of sexuality, jump on top of him and place my lips firmly on his. I rub my growing crotch against his, feeling mine get harder. His is much larger than mine and much more erect. And he knows how to use his. But that doesn't matter. Because fuck, he wants me.

I roll down his body so that I lay on his legs. I grab the dick sticking out into the air and begin sucking on the head. Puck groans in approval. He likes it a lot. And so do I.

I try to stick it down as far as it can go, but he has one mighty sword that makes everything difficult. I get down maybe halfway.

But after clearing my throat, it goes full down all the way. Puck moans loudly. He knows the exact noise to make. After fucking for so long, he knows how to make things super erotic.

My tongue slips around his gigantic manhood. It's hard to control, but I do. I control the beast he keeps hanging.

I go up and down, up and down, keeping consistent suction. And you know what? I like it. It's hot. He tastes good. And it's sleek and sexy. I like choking on Puck's cock.

Of course, he keeps it up for such a long time. I suck his cock for what feels like hours, which I love.

Finally, he goes, "Fuck, Finn, you give great head. This is the shortest I've lasted."

Then he makes this really funny face as he comes into my mouth for the first time. And I again swallow it all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Puck**

Finn swallowed most of my come, but left a tiny bit. Perfect. Lube.

I turn him onto his back. I lie him down all gentle like. Make him feel good and whatnot.

I ask him, "You wanna take it to the next level?" He looks at me blankly with that typical face. Jaw slacked, confused, what-the-fuck face.

"You know, making love."

"We already did," he states.

"Blowjobs is not making love. I mean, down there."

He gulps. He seems so shocked by the idea.

"Don't worry," I try to relax him. "I've done this before. Some MILFs are into kinky shit. It's not my first time. It'll feel good."

I do the standard preparation. Sucking of fingers. Insertion into the ass at correct times, wait for him to get used to it...

And then the final release in the face. He is calm.

I take my cock and push it at his entrance. His long, gawky legs dangle on my shoulders.

I look down at his face. That cute face. He bites his lip in approval.

Bingo.

With my saliva-and-come coated dick, I slowly push into him. He is, of course, at first very hesitant. His ass is tight as hell. Tighter than any of the moms I've fucked.

I grab his hips to try and calm him down. His abnormally large hips. That, God, they're hot. Sort of like love handles, but muscled and bony.

I stretch his legs out as I try and get in completely. It takes a while, and his ass seems really persistent on staying shut, but I am persistent and I get it to cooperate.

With each thrust, it gets a little more comfortable and less choking. Eventually I start a rhythm and get things going.

I look down at my fuckee and watch his reactions to my cock. He keeps his eyes closed as I fuck, not because he doesn't want to look at me, but because it's too much. I can tell. I know the difference. His bottom lip is tucked into his mouth and his lungs are in constant motion. It was crazy. It was all crazy. I grabbed his dick so that he could feel the same intensity I did. But I couldn't stop staring at him. He was beautiful. His face had amazing proportions. His chest jiggled lightly each thrust I made. He didn't have much fat or much muscle on his stomach, but it was still gorgeous. Flat, but wavy with bumps and irregularities that made it so beautiful. Everything. About him. Just made me.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, and the slammed my lips against his.

At the same time as I, his seed flew out of him. Mine went into him. His went all over his stomach. That beautiful stomach.

After several minutes of deep breathing and cleaning up, he asks me, "Wanna go take a shower?"

But I say, "Let's just sleep for a moment," and grab him and tuck him into me, so that we are spooning.

And that is how I end up falling asleep next to another person for the first time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Finn**

I woke up later that day in my bed, completely nude, being held in Puck's arms. He was naked too, and his giant crotch was pushed against my ass. I think this is what's called spooning, but I'd never done it before, so I can only guess. I have no idea why it's called spooning. Are supposed to look like spoons or something? All I know is that it feels so warm. We don't need any blankets because the heat of our romp from earlier maintained in the bed and in our skins and in our veins.

I held onto his hands as they lay before me and rubbed his large biceps. I felt so entirely comfortable. I snuggled into him. It was like he was this gigantic flesh blanket, but I was taller. I don't know, he was just big, muscularly. And it was amazing. I wanted to stay in there, squeezed into that little crevice in his bent body forever. The heat and the warmth and the love that one spot contained was almost too much.

He of course snored behind me. Loudly, almost. But it was still perfect. I could feel his amazing pecs swell as he breathed against my back. I felt his stomach and it reminded me of earlier when I had traced my fingers along the outlines of his abs. So strong, so firm, yet so supple and soft and sensual and beautiful and amazing. God, I loved his body. I don't know how much he worked on it or if he naturally became this beautiful, but it seems like a miracle created by Mother Nature. A god of gay sex.

I looked over at the clock to see that we had been asleep for several hours. My mom wouldn't be home for several more, leaving us time to just lie here and sleep, forever and ever and ever. Actually, until 10, but 10 can wait. Now time has stood still. We are not moving. Through time, at least. Of course when 10 comes around, it seems like it will have lasted 10 seconds, but right now, it is nothing. Time is nothing, I mean. Time is a cruel joke played on us, telling us that we have to move. Time sucks.

I feel the dried sweat on my body, and it feels kind of awkward, so I move around, breaking away from the little spot I had next to Puck. He stirs, but does not wake. I hate dried sweat. It smells and feels gross. I always want it off of me. I lie on my back, spreading myself out. I turn to Puck and stare at him some more.

His face.

Those closed eyes.

That hair.

His chest. His stomach.

His arms. Those hands.

His crotch. His large crotch.

Those slender, muscular legs.

His feet.

Those eyes, those closed eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Puck**

My eyes fluttered open, and the first thing I see is his eyes.

Those brown, deep eyes.

Have you ever had that feeling where you sink into your skin? Not when you're scared or trying to get away.

That feeling when you feel so comfortable. Almost so much that it feels uncomfortable.

When your skin vibrates. All hairs stand on end.

Everything feels soft. Everything feels mushy.

All movements feel fantastic. Like you're on ecstasy. But better.

When you feel slightly horny, but somehow not.

When you look into those eyes and feel a something you've never felt before.

Something that makes butterflies flutter. And a furnace burn harder.

Something that makes you want to roll around like a fat cat.

Something that makes you want to touch that skin, because you know that to you that would be the softest thing in existence.

Something that makes you feel better than winning the game.

Or fucking a girl.

Or fucking anyone.

Something better than sex.

But becomes better with sex.

It heightens sex. Like salt to chocolate.

It's a feeling that will make you change everything you knew forever.

I thought I was straight. I thought this could never happen to me.

I always thought I had a choice.

I now see that there is no choice. That it is what it is.

And though I'd never want to feel it towards Finn, here I am waking up to his eyes and smiling. I've never fucking smiled like this before in my life. Never. In my life.

I'm a dude. And I fucking smiled a girly smile.

But something about his smile made me die inside.

Those lips. Surrounded by his stubble. Next to that nose. And those amazing eyes.

I took his lips in mine. Took his legs in mine. His arms in mine. His chest in mine. His heart in mine. His soul in mine.

And I kissed him. Hard.

It was the feeling of giving up.

The feeling of taking down all barriers.

And just fucking not caring anymore.

There it was.

Out there in the open.

Done with.

Over.

I gave up.

Defeated.

It was the feeling of love.

I couldn't fight it anymore.

And I was fine with it.

**So....this part of the story is over. Yes, cry all you want. But think of it like the end of the season. The show is still on the air. It will come back for next season. This story is just finished. For now, though. Just you wait. **


End file.
